Paraíso terrenal
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: UA/ Hyuga Hianata aborda todos los días el tren hasta el instituto con la esperanza de poder ver al chico que le robo el corazón/ Regalo para Blacklady Hyuuga por ser el post cinco mil del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Título: **Paraíso terrenal

**Autor: **Mar Angys Dreams

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pareja: **Hinata/Itachi

**Extensión: **1734 palabras exactas

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **Este O-Shot es el obsequio de **Blacklady Hyuuga** por haber posteado el comentario número cinco mil del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

* * *

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más linda... _

_tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte ¿quién eres?_

Tenía las manos trémulas sin saber por qué. Mentira, sí que lo sabía. Era la ansiedad. Esa misma incertidumbre que me asaltaba a medida que el subterráneo se iba a acercando, cada vez más, a la parada donde esperaba verlo, la estación _Toranomon._

Seis estaciones me separaban de él. Seis malditas, largas y eternas estaciones. Ocho kilómetros, catorce metros, para ser exactos, que gracias a los Budas ya había recorrido.

Miré desesperada hacia la puerta a la espera de que se abriera y poder verlo entrar, con esa figura estampada suya, que me dejaba sin aliento.

Desde el día que lo vi por vez primera, hace hoy dos meses, no he cambiado de vagón. Al principio, por la idea romántica de que tal vez volvería a verlo y después, porque fuera quien fuera la deidad que escuchó mis suplicas, él siguió montándose cada día, en la misma estación, a la misma hora y en el mismo vagón, convirtiendo el recorrido de las tres paradas que me restaban para llegar al instituto, en una especie de paraíso terrenal.

Tal y como me decía mi abuela en algunos de sus contados momentos de lucidez: "_El paraíso no existe, ese te lo haces tú misma. Solo tienes que tener la suficiente valentía para aferrarte a algo que no es tuyo y fundar en él, aunque no te pertenezca, tus ganas de ser feliz. Ese, Hinata, es el paraíso y está aquí en la tierra"_

Yo había decidido, no sé si por arrogancia, o por mero infantilismo, que él, ese chico alto y esbelto, con el rostro más hermoso que jamás había visto, cuyos ojos negros -que hacían juego con sus cabellos- me arrebolaban las mejillas, y de voz –aunque no se la había escuchado nunca, lo suponía- mortalmente varonil, iba a ser mi paraíso particular aquí en la tierra.

Hoy era lunes, o sea que no lo veía desde el viernes, por eso este día estaba, evidentemente, más anhelante. Cuando la puerta se abrió el corazón me dio un vuelco, disparándome de inmediato el pulso. Noté como se me coloreaban los pómulos, y como tantas veces tuve pena de mí. Odié a las personas que entraron antes que él, porque me robaban minutos de su presencia. Y cuando por fin lo vi, el corazón se me detuvo durante un instante doloroso. Ordené a mis pulmones inhalar aire, pero no absorbieron nada, desobedientes. Supuse que la asfixia se me estaba dibujando en la cara, así que me obligué a respirar. Cuando el aire espeso circuló por mi garganta, escorciéndomela, supe que ya había pasado lo peor. Siempre era lo mismo. Así había ocurrido la primera vez que me di cuenta de su existencia, y desde entonces, cuando hacía acto de presencia, hasta respirar suponía un reto.

Caminó por el pasillo, muy cerca de mí, pero sin observarme, hasta que se acomodó a tres puestos de distancia. _"¡Malditos tres puestos!",_ pensé en un afán de rebeldía. Al instante siguiente, lo veo colgar sus manos en uno de los barandales superiores a la par que recostaba la cabeza -haciendo oscilar su frondosa cabellera- en su brazo izquierdo. Seguramente, él era la única persona que viajando de pie en un vagón del subterráneo, parecía estar posando para un anuncio de ropa interior de Calvin Klein, pero, completamente, vestido. No voy a negar que me lo haya imaginado sin ropa. ¡Vamos! Tengo diecisietes años y las hormonas no están siendo muy condescendientes conmigo que digamos. Siempre me lo imagino desnudo, (pausa para respirar profundo y ocultar mi sonrojo) siempre. Aunque la imagen que saltaba a la vista, no era para nada reprochable, ni tenía mucho que envidiarle a mis escarceos impúdicos con él.

Y entonces, comenzó el juego de miradas: yo, como siempre, tengo los ojos clavados en él. Es un gesto casi reflejo, así que controlarlo es imposible. Al principio, eso me preocupaba sobremanera. _"Ha de pensar que soy una psicópata histérica"_, me recriminaba a menudo, pero después, cuando se volvió obvia mi obsesión por él, eso dejó de preocuparme.

A la bartola, lo veo mover la cabeza hacia el otro brazo y me lanza una mirada de soslayo. Noto como vuelvo a ruborizarme, y como él encorva levemente las comisuras de sus labios, dibujando una imperceptible sonrisa. Imperceptible para cualquiera que no lo observe, como yo, con perturbadora persistencia.

En la siguiente parada, _La Shimbashi,_ otra oleada de personas inunda el vagón, agotando el oxigeno, casi, de un sopetón. Aunque la inutilidad de mis conductos nasales nada tiene que ver con la multitud. No es el plural lo que me afecta. Es la tercera persona del singular la que ejerce ese extraño poder sobre mí. Es la presencia de _**él** _la que me anuda la garganta y me aprisiona el pecho con un poderío tal que, casi, podría ocasionarme un accidente cardiovascular.

Nunca me había aferrado a nada que considerara imposible de alcanzar, porque jamás me ha gustado fracasar. Suficiente tengo con estar por detrás de mi primo Neji y mi hermana Hanabi, respectivamente, en cuanto al beneplácito de mi padre se refiere, como para ponerme a inventar. Pero mi arrogancia, esta vez, me jugó una mala pasada y me he encaprichado con alguien, que además de inalcanzable, parece disfrutar mi suplicio a corta distancia.

Él vuelve a moverse y la mochila, que normalmente lleva a la espalda, pero ahora descansaba en su brazo derecho, se le desliza a la altura de la nalga del mismo lado. La observo, lánguidamente, deteniéndome en las letras inscritas en un bolsillo del morral _"UCHIHA"._ Ese es su apellido, supongo, y el único dato personal que, hasta la fecha, conozco de él.

Las puertas del tren vuelven abrirse, en la estación_ Ginza._ Personas suben y personas bajan. Una anciana ataviada con innumerables paquetes se para justo en frente de mí. _"La educación vaya por delante, Hinata",_ me recuerdo, y cediéndole mi puesto a la ochentona, ocupo, de pie, el lugar que antes tenía ella.

Esta vez, el vaivén del tren al ponerse en marcha me arrastra de un lado a otro, me sujeto del barandal superior, tal y como está _"Uchiha"_ en estos momentos, pero sin su misma elegancia, claro está. Miro el reloj en mi muñeca, contando los minutos, los pocos minutos que aún me quedan para contemplarlo, y decido acercarme a él, porque la aglomeración de personas se interpone entre mi objeto del deseo y yo.

Acatando un impulso ciego, empiezo a caminar en su dirección mientras las personas a bordo del vagón me ceden el paso, por inercia, aunque de no haberlo hecho, seguramente los hubiese empujado, en un impulso automático de abrirme camino. Cuando estoy muy cerca de él, a centímetros casi, Uchiha -como me encanta pronunciar su nombre, así sea en mi mente- se voltea, violentamente, y me descubre, como muchas veces, con los ojos puestos en él.

Si no hubiese estado, particularmente, ansiosa, de seguro hubiera esquivado su mirada, pero en un arrebato de valentía me quedé observándolo. Percibo como se me enciende la cara completa, e imagino el patético tono rojo que debe estar adornando, en ese momento, mis mejillas. Suspiro, resignada, por el estúpido espectáculo que estoy dando al tiempo que, en un acto de rendición, agacho la cabeza para rehuir su mirada.

Es por eso que no me di cuenta cuando se desenganchó del barandal y se volvió para quedar justo frente a mí, hasta que escuche su voz, acariciándome los tímpanos.

-Hola –me susurró al oído, tal y como lo había hecho muchas veces en mis fantasías, con esa voz viril, que superaba con creces la que mi imaginación le había conferido.

El sonido de su voz me produce un subidón de adrenalina, que casi, maquinalmente, me acelera el pulso, ocasionándome un fuerte dolor en el pecho cuando mi corazón pareció haber sido atravesado por una de mis costillas.

Levanto la cara, nerviosamente, sin dar crédito de que realmente esté pasando, pero esta vez la escena parece muy real. Hasta los vellos de mi nuca, que en esos momentos están erizados, son una prueba más de que no puede tratarse de una jugarreta de mi libidinosa imaginación.

Sus ojos son aún más negros de cerca. Me perdí en ellos, no sé por cuanto tiempo, porque en ese momento calcular el tiempo era algo demasiado terrenal para mi paraíso.

-Hola- volvió a decir, como si no lo hubiese escuchado la primera vez, y una sonrisa socarrona se adueñó de su rostro.

_¡"Joder"!,_ me espeto, furiosa. Quisiera poder hablar, pero mi sinapsis verbal no acata las ordenes que mi sobreexcitado cerebro le está dando. Casi a la fuerza, separo las comisuras de mis labios un par de veces, como intentando conformar una frase, pero ningún sonido sale de ella. Eso me desesperó, porque en la próxima parada me quedo yo. _"Di algo, Hinata. Más te vale que digas algo",_ me amedrento. Y entonces, por fin me escuche hablar.

-¿Q-qué hay? -logro pronunciar, pero la voz me salió, ridículamente, infantil.

Uchiha vuelve a lanzarme una arrebatadora sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –indaga, haciendo caso omiso de mi embobamiento.

_"Hinata, me llamo Hinata",_ mis pensamientos responden antes que mi boca.

-Hyuga Hi-Hinata -La garganta se me había estrechado tanto que mi voz sonó aguda y endeble.

-Un gusto conocerte Hyuga Hi-Hinata –bromeó él con una mueca cínica que lo hacía ver más guapo que nunca.

Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el rostro se me tiñó de escarlata. De repente, siento como el tren disminuye la marcha y como mi corazón también empieza a latir sin ganas.

-Tengo que irme –anuncio con un hilo de voz, sorprendiéndome de que esto que no había planeado pronunciar en voz alta, me saliera sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Lo sé –repuso él con ademán irónico. Y entonces acercándose, otra vez, a mi oído, pronunció con voz pausada, para asegurarse de que pudiera entenderle- Uchiha, me llamo Uchiha Itachi.

_"Itachi",_ repetí en mi fuero interno, sintiendo como me nadaban peces en el estomago.

-Nos vemos mañana –me prometió él.

Pero mañana era mucho tiempo.

Durante un momento que se me antojó perpetuo me quede mirando como el tren se alejaba, de la estación _Kyōbashi,_ con Uchiha Itachi a bordo, convenciéndome a mí misma, de que realmente había ocurrido.

_"Nos vemos mañana",_ rogué yo, y emprendí mi camino al instituto, deseando que mañana llegara pronto y que las tres, cortas, estaciones en las que podía disfrutar de mi paraíso terrenal se volvieran eternas.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**Blacklady Hyuuga, este es mi humilde obsequio, espero que te haya gustado :D**

**¡Si me dejan un review, me harían muy feliz!**


End file.
